


Fassinated - Part 2

by SherlockCumberbatch



Series: Fassinated [2]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockCumberbatch/pseuds/SherlockCumberbatch





	Fassinated - Part 2

After Michael and his tortuous hotness had left, my mum asked me what I thought of him, to which I replied,  
"He's alright" as expected she me too, hoping she couldn't tell that I was lying. While he was here, he kept asking questions about me, I think out of politeness to my mum, but still, it was strange. He sounded genuinely interested. And he had this tendency to hold eye contact while you talked to him. It was maddening. Over the next few weeks Michael visited more and more. And each time he walked into the room I felt as thought there were a charge of electricity between us, although I had no doubt it was only flowing in one direction. I often had to excuse myself for fear of giving my seemingly obvious attraction away. Which my mum put down to my dislike for Michael, and I was totally fine with that. But as the days went on, it got harder and harder to walk away from him. I felt so drawn to him. Even if he was a whole 17 years older than me. Being around him was so adrenaline fuelled and euphoric it was kind of addictive. And he was so damn hot it annoyed me. I had fancied guys before, sure, but I had never, ever, wanted them like I wanted Michael. Oh god how I wanted him. I just had to shake my head when those thoughts entered my mind because I knew how dangerous they were. Tonight, he was round again, and we were all sat around the dining room table when my mums phone rang.  
"Just one second" she said, walking into the living room to take the call. Leaving us alone. This time Michael was wearing a white suit shirt and suit pants, presumably he has just come from work. And Jesus Christ did he look hot. The shirt clung to his frame tightly, the buttons holding on for dear life. I had hoped he wouldn't start a conversation because I had no idea what stupid things my brain would come up with this time. It worked fine with everyone else, but whenever I was speaking to him, it was like it was just a mess and I couldn't think of a single sensible thing to say.  
He leaned across the table towards me so close that I could smell him. The proximity was intoxicating,  
"Tell me Allie, are you a natural redhead?"  
What a strange question, I thought to myself.  
"No" I replied "um My natural hair colour is sort of a darkish blonde" I shrugged and looked down. He unnerved me like nobody else had before.  
His voice went deeper and was even more alluring as he leaned back.  
"Blonde eh?"  
He smiled.  
"I've always had a thing for blondes..."  
My brain was in freak out mode. He'd always had a thing for blondes?? What does that mean? My mum had brown hair. So why was he telling me had a thing for blondes? On the one hand, I thought "what a douchebag" however, on the larger and more oblivious other hand, I thought "oh crap. What if that meant something?"  
Interrupting my thought process, my mum walked in.  
"Sorry guys, there's some big emergency at work and I have to go now. The way it sounds... I might not be back for a few days. I'm really sorry. Allie, you'll be all right on your own until then, right?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine" I replied, glad to be getting the house to myself for a few days.  
"Michael, I'm so sorry, stay as long as you like, I'm sure Allie will get you anything you need" she picked up her bag and shouted "Bye! Sorry again!" To us before shutting the door. We sat in silence as we heard the sound of her car engine starting and the tyres rolling down the road.

 

"Right" I said, breaking the silence.  
"I'm making a brew, do you want one Michael?" I stood up and walked over to the kettle.i was glad to put some distance between us, scared of being alone and close to him.  
"No, thank you" he said, slowly.  
As the kettle had begun to boil I asked,  
"Not to sound rude, but how long are you going to be staying,because I was going to make some dinner..." He ignored my question and answered it with a completely different one.  
"How long are we going to ignore this for Allie?" His tone was one of amusement and I was sure I detected a hint of irritation.  
I couldn't be one hundred percent sure of his question. So I decided to play dumb.  
"Ignore what?" I replied, nonchantly. Turning around to face him, which was when I realised he was stood up and fast closing the distance between us. Sauntering over with his hands in the pockets of his suit pants. Crap. He stopped about half a metre away from me.  
"Oh come on Allissa, don't pretend you can't feel it.." he smiled wickedly in self assurance. I usually hated it when people used my full name, which is why I insisted everyone call me Allie. But the way he said it, smoothly rolling it off the top of his tongue as if he were tasting something sweet, made me go weak at the knees. My name became a song that suddenly only he could sing in tune.  
I decided to hold my ground and act calm while my insides were screaming.  
"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Michael"  
He raised his eyebrow, as though impressed and surprised I had managed to keep up the pretence for this long. Staying silent for a few moments, he finally said, slowly  
"Let me take your pulse" before I could protest, he stepped towards me and gently took my hand in his, pressing two fingers at the top of my wrist. Gulping nervously, I willed my heart to slow down. But it beated like I was running a marathon even thinking about him. What hope did I have when he was inches away from me and his skin was touching mine? Moments went by before he smiled arrogantly ,satisfied he had the answer he wanted.  
"Now take mine" he held out his wrist. I was so frozen in shock at his actions I didn't move a muscle.  
"Allissa" he said, gently "take my pulse" I tried to resist, but I had some unexplainable urge to do what he wanted and please him, especially when he used that soft, commanding tone of voice that made me want to rip all of those unfairly tight clothes off. So, still buzzing from his touch, I took his wrist in my hand and copied his actions. To my surprise, I felt his heart beat almost as fast as mine, his pulse quickening by the second, and mine along with it. Dropping his hand, I looked up at him, painstakingly waiting for what he would do next.  
This time he did not smile, he simply leaned in, his lips centimetres away from my ear, breathing hot breath down onto me and sending tingles up my spine. I thought for a moment he was going to kiss me. But instead he just delicately whispered  
"Our hearts, dear Allissa, how they give us away".


End file.
